


A Bloody Tiara

by Nerdee_GK



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerdee_GK/pseuds/Nerdee_GK
Summary: Based on my Moongene AU pictures:When Eugene takes the moonstone, he tries to control its power. But instead, it takes over him, and he is successful in destroying the sundrop once and for all.Warning: a lot of death and angst
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	A Bloody Tiara

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the fitzfam and those who love my angsty Moongene art :) 
> 
> Also specifically calling this out for Sea because ILY

Tired.

He was tired.

He couldn’t remember why, but he was exhausted as if his whole body had been ran over by Max.

He opened his eyes and took a few seconds to get adjusted to the dimly lit room. He was sitting on a cold, hard throne in the middle of a destroyed room. The throne room. Why was he in the throne room? Panic set in as he gained more awareness of his surroundings.

There were black rocks scattered around piles of debris and wreckage. The windows were blocked by the black rocks. The banners that hung from the ceiling were torn with rocks piercing the Kingdom of Corona’s sun, tearing the symbol in half.

_What happened here?_ he thought to himself. Closing is eyes, he tried to remember what happened, but it was all just fuzzy snippets of chaos.

Opening his eyes again, Eugene stood carefully from the throne, slowly and in pain. The sound of a drop of water falling made his head turn to his left to locate the source of disturbance in the silent room. To his left was a sight that took the breath away from his throat.

It was a tiara.

No.

It was _her_ tiara. And it had _blood_ dripping from it.

Suddenly, the pain Eugene felt was gone and pure panic bubbled in his chest. _Where is she? She has to be around here… she has to be okay,_ he thought to himself as he stumbled around the room. He looked around and saw a few guards around the throne room, in pools of blood. Had _he_ caused this? The room was covered in black rocks, the very same rocks he was able to control. Suddenly he felt sick. He had never _killed_ anyone when he was a thief, but here he was desperately stumbling over dead bodies to find _her_.

Memories came flashing into his mind as he spun around in a panic looking for her bright purple dress. He remembered losing control of the moonstone. He remembered losing control of his body. He remembered yelling. He remembered a golden light. But then nothing. The rest was still fuzzy and distorted.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw _her_. He saw her lying face down with the cursed black spikes around her, some of them dripping blood that he prayed wasn’t hers. Running over and sliding on his knees he scooped her up into his arms. She was limp in his embrace and he noticed something that made his heart drop.

_She was cold._

Turning her over in his lap, he brushed strands of her hair that were stuck in the thick red liquid away from her face. The bright green as grass eyes that he loved were shut, unmoving. He gently pulled her chest close to listen to her heart, but there was nothing to hear. He felt her blood against his skin, warm on his cheek, as he pulled her away.

She was gone.

A sob escaped Eugene’s lips as he pulled her close to his chest, trying to hold her for protection. He pulled her close, cradling her head, as he sobbed into her hair. It was brunette, he could’ve sworn it was blonde the last time… he saw her _alive_. He held her and cried because he couldn’t remember what had happened. He knew he was to blame and it rocked him to his core, but he didn’t remember anything. One moment he outside the walls, trying to control the moonstone, and the next… _here._

After his sobs became less violent, he moved to look at her. His hands were shaking as he held his lifeless limp love in his hands. Her blood stained face was beautiful in the dim light. She was paler than he had ever seen, but she looked peaceful, as if she was only asleep.

“S-sunshine…” he cried, caressing her face, trying to wipe the blood from her cheek. His heart felt as though it had stopped beating and he was numb all over. “I-I’m so sorry… I’m so sorry, Rapunzel. I-I love you…”

Carefully he picked her up and walked her to the side of the throne room where benches had been turned over and pillows spilled onto the floor. Gently, he places her down, resting her head on a pillow.

Looking over her lifeless body, tears welled up again in his eyes. He couldn’t get any more words out, so instead he slowly leaned down to kiss her one last time. As his lips brushed hers, he remembered _everything._

* * *

“Eugene, what are you doing out here?” Rapunzel said to the blue haired man just outside of the palace walls.

“I’m trying to practice controlling this stupid thing,” he grunted as he tried to raise a black rock higher. After struggling for a few more moments, giving up, he sighed. “I just don’t understand why it has this awesome power that _only_ works I’m feeling fear or anger. Like why it can’t just have a song like your hair?!”

Rapunzel giggled at the flamboyant expression and actions of frustration that her love was venting. She came over to him and wrapped an arm around his and pulled him close.  
  
“Maybe you just need time to figure it out?” she calmly said while rubbing his arm soothingly. “I mean you seem a little bit more on edge since you _stole_ it from me,” she teased.

“I only took it to protect you… you know that, Sunshine,” he quickly defended, even though he knew she was only teasing. Her touch was electrifying, even more so now that they had conflicting powers.

“Yes, I know, and after reading more of Demanitus’s work, we know it was the right choice. No one can handle the power alone. I just wish we could figure out what to do now,” she sighed.

“Varian will figure it out with Xavier and we’ll get through this. We always have gotten through all the hard stuff in life. Together.”

“Together,” she repeated.

Leaning over, he kissed the top of her head and there was the slight electric shock he felt when they made contact. He always knew there was a spark with her, but this was a new sensation that was both startling and addicting. He hoped she thought so as well.

“Well I came out here to let you know that my parents wanted to let you know that dinner will be in the throne room because of some remodeling in the dining room today. So, come in soon, okay?” She explained as practically bounced on her toes, pulling a laugh from him. Seemingly pleased, she kissed his cheek-there was that spark again-and then skipped away towards the castle.

Laughing to himself, he started to follow when he felt strange. He didn’t feel sick but he started to feel numb and dizzy. Brushing it off as him being tired, he tried to continue walking.

But he couldn’t move.

He didn’t fall and he could feel himself standing, but he couldn’t control anything. Suddenly his hand raised and turned as though he was examining the front and back. Fear coursed through Eugene’s veins.

He could hear whispers going through his head, barely able to understand them. He had known the moonstone would mess with his mind, but it had never taken over his body. He was terrified of what he was capable of, and now he had no control.

_STOP. No. God damnit, let me have control,_ he frantically thought, trying to overpower the voices in his head. But they only got louder and he felt himself numb even more.

Suddenly he started walking towards the palace with aggressive steps. It was as if he was being controlled like one of Varian’s robots. He was a puppet to the voices in his head, and he was scared the lack of control. 

His body had come to the palace doors, sauntering up to them and entering with a force that began to scare Eugene for other reasons. The voices became clearer in his mind, repeating the phrase “destroy the sundrop” over and over. He needed to get away from Rapunzel. He needed to get away from Corona. He needed to leave, but he was stuck being the puppet to this celestial stone.

He walked into the palace and that’s when the chaos began.

Not in control anymore, he began raising black rocks quickly and pierced the two closest guards. The rocks lifted them up as they screamed out for help. More guards came rushing towards him, but they were easily stopped by another wave of black rocks piercing them through the gaps in their armor.

It was too easy. He felt the power and it felt easy to raise the rocks through the floor and into the guards’ bodies. He realized then in that moment that the moonstone had been waiting until he was weak and tired to exploit him and use him. He didn’t understand why, but he felt the power coursing through him and he started to _like it._

He felt a smirk grow on his face as he busted into the throne room.

“Eugene?!” Rapunzel gasped being the first one to notice his entrance. The others quickly took notice of him as he stormed into the room. “What happened to you?”

He said nothing as more guards poured into the throne room. Everyone at the table was on edge and looked on in fear. He must’ve looked menacing because of the reactions he saw from those seated at the table and guards around the room. Fredric and Arianna were scared, Lance looked confused, and Cassandra looked ready to fight.

But, Rapunzel looked concerned.

He had told her about the weird feelings he had with the moonstone, but it was never this extreme.

“ _Eugene, what is going on?”_ She demanded in a stance that was a mix of fear and assertiveness.

_Run! Go, please go!_ he thought to himself. He wanted to warn her to go away and leave him. He was a danger. He was too powerful, even for her.

“Destroy the sundrop,” came from his mouth, in his voice, but it wasn’t him. It was the moonstone, _using him_.

He quickly raised his arm and rocks shot up around the throne room covering the windows and doors in the unbreakable stones. The guards inside the room began to attack, as his friends went to find a way out. Lance was standing in front of the king and queen protectively while looking on worriedly. Cass and Rapunzel were both in shock, but ready to attack.

“Eugene! Stop this!” Rapunzel screamed out. She had her hair in hands, prepared to defend herself.

Eugene had no control of his actions, but he desperately wanted to make sure she wouldn’t get hurt. But he couldn’t even control his vision. He could only watch as he began attacking.

His memory faltered and he didn’t think it was because of the moonstone. It was to shield himself from the pain that followed.

Rock after rock.

_Scream after scream._

He felt weaker with each person he _killed_. He had never _killed_ before, never in twenty-five years did he ever attempt to take a life. His memory started fading in and out.

He couldn’t remember when he had impaled Cassandra, only the scream of Rapunzel when her best friend was killed.

He couldn’t remember when he had stabbed the king and queen, only they desperately tried to get out.

He couldn’t even remember when he had driven two rocks into _his best friend,_ only blood that pooled around him _._

He could only remember the dark throne room being silent, except for one whimper. _Her whimpers._

He felt numb both mentally and physically. Sitting in a throne of black rocks, he felt his hand command a rock towards him. A tiara that had fallen in battle rose up towards him. He smirked with a winning glare as the tiara dripped blood.

Eugene closed his eyes to rest, and the room went silent.


End file.
